


Standing On The Side Of The Wild At Heart

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Lucas is very enthusiastic about Ibuki's music.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Standing On The Side Of The Wild At Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I got to title a fanart after the same song my username came from, so that's nice.  
> The colours haven't come out quite as bright as in the original drawing, I wasn't able to get access to a decent scanner in time so ended up resorting to my phone camera.  
> (Also I think this is the first time I've remembered to sign a fanart. I keep getting told I should sign them...I think it's partly that I don't really expect anyone to steal them but mostly that there's sometimes no room. But this one had enough space and I was able to use a cool font that fits with the whole...metal theme. Should probably do that more. Don't ask how long I spent looking at fonts.)


End file.
